


being used is... AMAZING!

by aliceninelovegazette



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:51:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceninelovegazette/pseuds/aliceninelovegazette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan memanfaatkan Sehun demi kepopuleran di Korea Selatan, di mana mata publik cenderung terpusat pada EXO-K. Sehun sepertinya tahu namun... urusan fan service antar HunHan tampaknya terlampau sulit ditolak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. -1-

**Author's Note:**

> so.. decided to post this in AO3 cos akunnya masih kosong dan cenderung terbengkalai. dan.. mau posting di FFN tapi terganjal masalah regulasi bla-bla-bla. 
> 
> cross-post dari sini : https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/211464/being-used-is-amazing-exo-bahasa-hunhan-xiuhan. sebenarnya ada 19 chapter tapi bakal disesuaikan demi kenyamanan pembaca..
> 
> masih belajar meniti--eh, memahami laman ini jadi kalau ada error mohon dimaklumi saja. 
> 
> terima kasih..
> 
> ! disclaimer : this fic is purely my imagination. please don't hate Luhan after this ^^

 

 

 

\-----

Semakin mendekati tempat tujuan, laju van yang membawa anggota EXO-M melambat, merangkak sejengkal demi sejengkal. Kerumunan fans menyemut di jalan masuk menuju tempat acara. Mereka terlihat antusias menunggu gerbang dibuka sambil membawa banner masing-masing, salah satu atribut wajib wujud kecintaan pada sang idola. Semuanya bertema EXO karena ini adalah fansigning grup dengan konsep kembar tersebut.

 

“HunHan, HunHan, HunHan, dan... HunHan,” sebut Xiu Min mempelajari tulisan di banner dari balik kaca mobil. Sejauh mata memandang, Xiu Min hanya melihat HunHan. “Anggota baru kita... HunHan!” katanya dengan  intonasi tinggi. “Wah, jintjja... apa-apaan ini?”

 

“Ada apa dengan nada bicaramu itu?” sela Chen di sampingnya. “HunHan adalah-“

 

“ARA!!!” balas Xiu Min. “Maksudku... ini showcase EXO, kan? Kenapa terus HunHan-HunHan-Hun-“

 

Chen tertawa. “HunHan adalah bagian dari EXO juga, kan?” Ia menjelaskan tanpa diminta bahwa  nama itu diambil dari akhiran ‘Hun’ pada Sehun dan ‘Han’ pada Lu han. Menjadi HunHan sejak keduanya dipasangkan sebagai _couple_. Sudah tradisi wajib bahwa fans suka sekali memasangkan anggota grup idola mereka untuk selanjutnya dimunculkan dalam fanfiction di laman web. Entah siapa yang memulai, bahkan sebelum EXO belum debut secara resmi, para anggota dipasang-pasangkan satu sama lain yang semakin hangat diperbincangkan setelah EXO debut. Sejauh ini pasangan yang paling terkenal dibuktikan dengan banner yang ada di luar sana, HunHan. Lebih banyak dari anggota yang lain.

 

“Tsk, kenapa harus HunHan?” Xiu Min memonyongkan bibir, menolak mengakui.

 

Chen menyindir Xiu Min karena merasa iri, dibalas cubitan keras di pipi. Membuat tangan Xiu Min ternoda foundation wajah Chen.

 

Xiu Min menepuk bahu Luhan yang duduk di depannya. “Yah, kau sendiri, suka dipasangkan dengan Sehun?”

 

Lu Han terkejut ditanya seperti itu. “Er...kenapa tidak karena Sehun... manis?” ucapnya asal.

 

“Euw...” Tao bergidik geli. “Hyung, kau serius?”

 

“Kau terlalu menghayati peranmu” tambah Lay yang jarang bicara. Ejekan itu disambut tawa seisi mobil. Kata-kata Lay selalu menjadi heroin pemecah ketegangan suasana.

 

Kris dengan suara beratnya menambahi. “Asal kalian tahu, Lu Han begitu menikmati hal ini”

 

Lu Han menanggapinya dengan senyum sekilas, sebelum menatap ke luar lagi. Melanjutkan hitungan jumlah banner bertuliskan HunHan atau Lu Han. Sejauh ini sudah 34 buah, sementara anggota lainnya masih di bawah 20 buah. Itu termasuk KrisYeol dan TaoKris, couple lain di EXO-M  yang cukup banyak peminatnya.

 

Ah, setenar itukah dirinya?

 

Tentu saja, semua berkat ‘HunHan’ dan ia perlu Sehun untuk melakukannya...

 

 

 

\-----

 

 

 

 


	2. -2-

 

 

 

EXO-M akhirnya berkumpul bersama EXO-K. Setiap anggota bercengkrama hangat mengingat masa-masa trainee dulu. Kebijakan manajemen membuat 12 anggota dibagi ke dalam dua grup masing-masing beranggota 6 orang. EXO-K yang melakukan promosi di Korea sementara EXO-M akan melakukan hal yang sama di Cina. Setelah terpisah selama beberapa minggu, mereka dikumpulkan kembali dalam event ini.

 

Lu Han melihat Sehun berbicara dengan Kai dan D.O di sudut sana lalu bergabung. Pertama, ia memberi tepukan ringan di bahu Kai dan D.O selanjutnya pelukan erat pada Sehun. Dua orang lain menatap heran atas perlakuan istimewanya pada sang _maknae_ tersebut.

 

“Hanya berlatih” alih Lu Han. Yang dimaksud adalah _skinship_ yang nantinya akan sering mereka lakukan di panggung. Bukti betapa nyatanya HunHan sekaligus menyenangkan para fans. Lu Han menambahkan, frekuensi pertemuan dirinya dengan Sehun jarang terjadi karena perbedaan jadwal kesibukan EXO-K dan EXO-M sehingga mereka perlu melakukan ‘pemanasan’ agar kontak yang dilakukan tak canggung.

 

Kai menatap Lu Han seakan baru mendengar hal yang ganjil. Latihan... apa?

 

“Jangan rusak     _maknae_ kami, _Hyung_ ” kata D.O, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

 

“ _Keuromyeon_!” kata Lu Han sambil tertawa. “Ini hanya urusan bisnis, ya kan?” ia mengedip sebelah mata pada Sehun. Sang _maknae_ hanya tersenyum sekilas dan pamit undur untuk berganti pakaian. “Sampai jumpa nanti, Hunnie!”

 

*

 

_Sehun’s POV_

 

Hunnie?

 

Kata lain dari ‘Honey’?

 

Panggilan sayang?

 

Entahlah. Tapi kenapa bulu kudukku meremang saat mendengar itu?

 

Maksudku, ini hanya ‘urusan bisnis’, kan?

 

Manajemen melakukan riset kecil mengenai fenomena fanservice bagi ketenaran idola. Ternyata hasilnya positif. Semakin sering fanservice dilakukan, maka popularitas sang idola akan terdongkrak naik. Biar kujelaskan apa itu fanservice. Fanservice adalah aksi yang dilakukan idola di depan umum untuk menyenangkan para fans. Patokan keberhasilannya yang paling mudah, dengar dan lihat kehisterisan yang dimunculkan.

 

Yang harus kau lakukan tentu sesuatu yang disenangi fans. Menyanyi? Tidak, itu sudah kewajiban. _Dance_? Tidak, kecuali dimodifikasi sedikit tapi akan terlihat random karena gerakan di panggung sudah diatur oleh koreografer. Melambai sambil tersenyum lebar? Tidak, itu sudah basi. Bersalaman? Tidak, terlalu individual dan melelahkan. Cara cepat dan ampuh serta efektif bagi massa yang banyak, pamerkan bagian tubuh yang biasanya tertutup. Pertunjukan _six pack_ paling dominan dilakukan. Fans langsung histeris karena membayangkan bagaimana rasanya memegang tonjolan otot perut itu. Kerugian bagi yang tak memilikinya.

 

Satu cara lain yang paling, paling, paling ampuh adalah... _coupling_ dan embel-embelnya. Maksudnya, dipasang-pasangkan sebagai ‘kekasih’ (puah!) dan melakukan kontak fisik tindak-tanduk percintaan (puaaaah!!!), termasuk cubitan pipi, rangkulan bahu, gamitan pinggang, pelukan, atau gandengan tangan. Hanya sebatas itu saja dan kau akan terkejut melihat efeknya bagi para fans.

 

Ah, ada aturan sendiri mengenai ini. Fans-lah yang memegang peranan penting dalam kegiatan jodoh-menjodohkan. Agar terkesan alami... mungkin. Fantasi liar fans bisa berkembang melebihi luasnya galaksi. Yang harus idola lakukan adalah memberi umpan pancing. Sekedar contoh, secara tak sengaja Baekhyun mengelap keringat Chanyeol ketika _showcase_ yang dulu itu dan keesokan harinya, beredarlah BaekYeol _couple_. Ya, pancingan semacam itu dan selanjutnya biarkan fans yang membuatnya ‘besar’.

 

Lu Han hyung memilihku dan memintaku bermain bersama dalam skenario berjudul ‘HunHan’.

 

Jelas sebuah kehormatan. Lu Han hyung merupakan salah satu anggota EXO yang kukagumi dari segala aspek. Suaranya di duet ‘What is Love’ bersama Chen hyung membuat bulu kudukku meremang, lebih indah daripada duet Baekhyun – D.O. hyung. Wajah kekanakannya membuatnya sering disalahartikan sebagai maknae alias yang termuda di EXO-M. Biar kugambarkan dengan lebih detail ‘kecantikan’ yang ia miliki. Ya, aku lebih suka menyebut Lu Han hyung memiliki kecantikan mengagumkan karena ‘ketampanan’ lebih tepat disandang Kris hyung. Ketampanan = maskulin. Kecantikan = feminim. Entah mengapa ada aura ‘kewanitaan’ di wajah malaikat Lu Han hyung. Aku tak pernah puas menatap wajahnya sekali dan... kadang tanpa sadar senyumku terkembang memuji betapa sempurna wajahnya.

 

Cukup dengan kriteria fisik. Lu Han hyung berjarak 4 tahun di atasku dan dari kesemua perhatian berlebih para hyung padaku sebagai _maknae_ , aku merasa Lu Han hyung ada di nomor satu. Um, maaf, mungkin bias kekagumanku padanya secara otomatis menempatkan Lu Han hyung di atas hyung yang lain.

 

Ah, Lu Han hyung, tahukah kau betapa besar kekagumanku padamu?

 

 

 

\----

 

 


	3. -3-

 

 

 

_Lu Han’s POV_

 

Ada. Ada. Ada. Di bawah sana ada. Di atas sana juga. Banner HunHan bertebaran di mana-mana. Bersaing sempurna dengan nama Lu Han secara pribadi. Jumlahnya lebih banyak dari yang lain, belum lagi banner kecil yang luput dari perhitungan. Aku harus mengontrol senyum lebarku agar tak terlalu mencolok.

 

 _Performance_ ‘Mama’ baru selesai dilaksanakan. Semuanya berkeringat deras karena pergerakan yang cukup massive. Diantar teriakan histeris fans, masing-masing member menyambar handuk dan sebotol minuman yang sudah disediakan di sisi panggung, beristirahat sejenak meredakan napas sementara kru mempersiapkan kursi untuk kami semua. Bila tak salah ingat, setelah ini adalah sesi bincang-bincang bersama fans untuk lebih mengenal EXO.

 

Aku menegak hampir setengah isi botol dan Xiu Min yang ada di sampingku, meminta sisanya. Sambil menyeka peluh di dahi, aku melihat Sehun dan Kai berdiri berdampingan di dekat speaker. Mereka berbagi tawa mengenai sesuatu yang terlalu samar kutangkap isinya. Kai menunjuk leher Sehun yang berkeringat dan menyekanya menggunaan handuk di tangannya.

 

Pemandangan itu ditangkap MC dengan baik. Sasaran empuk untuk lebih meningkatkan atmosfer suasana yang sebenarnya sudah memanas. “ _Aigoo_ , coba lihat siapa di sini? KaiHun... _uri maknae line_?”

 

Teriakan membahana.

 

Aku tak mempercayai kata-kata itu.

 

KaiHun?

 

 _Maknae line_?

 

Kai dan Sehun tersenyum malu lalu menjauh satu sama lain diiringi godaan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di samping mereka. Malah semakin membuat fans histeris.

 

MC menarik Kai dan Sehun lebih ke depan agar fans dapat terlihat lebih jelas.“Kalian sangat akrab satu sama lain.

 

Bagaimana kalau berfoto berdua. Banyak kamera di sini yang akan senang hati mengabadikan pose kalian”

 

 _Aish_ , berhenti sampai sana MC-sshi! Kau akan menghancurkan skema yang sudah berjalan sesuai rencana.

 

“Beri pose semenggemaskan mungkin!” seru MC memberi petunjuk karena kedua anggota yang diminta maju tersebut hanya berpandangan salah tingkah di depan para fans yang tanpa aba-aba serempak mengangkat ponsel masing-masing. Bersiap mengabadikan momen KaiHun.

 

Kai membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Sehun. Teriakan naik lima volume.

 

Sehun tersenyum atas bisikan Kai dan berbisik balik. Teriakan naik sembilan volume.

 

Kai melengkungkan tangan di atas kepala, disambut Sehun di sisi satunya, membentuk tanda ‘cinta’. Mereka tersenyum lebar ke arah bidikan kamera fans.

 

Aku tak bisa mendengar apapun lagi.

 

 


	4. -4-

 

 

 

“Wah, KaiHun benar-benar epik!” teriak Baekhyun, menuju ruang ganti. Ia menggelayut di bahu Chanyeol, memonyongkan bibirnya. Berteriak kecewa karena perhatian BaekYeol sukses direbut sepenuhnya. Pertanyaan yang diajukan MC lebih mengarah pada KaiHun, satu-satunya couple yang jadi bintang hari ini. BaekYeol hanya diminta menjelaskan singkat bagaimana nama ‘BaekYeol’ didapatkan. Jawabannya klasik nan retoris, bukankah itu singkatan dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol?

 

“Ey, cari sandaran lain sana!” komentar Chanyeol sambil mengenyahkan Baekhyun dari bahunya.

 

Baekhyun memukul bahu Chanyeol. “Yah, karena kekeraskepalaan, keengganan, ketidakpedulianmu, dan kekakuan sikapmu inilah BaekYeol kekurangan peminat! Kau tak menjawab pancinganku dengan benar!”

 

Chanyeol berteriak balik pada Baekhyun yang bertingkah seperti gadis pemarah pengidap PMS.

 

Suho muncul di samping dua orang yang sedang bersitegang itu. Sambil memisahkan bahu mereka berdua, Suho mengingatkan kembali mengenai kesuksesan yang baru mereka capai. Ada yang lebih penting daripada meributkan sesuatu yang... artifisial. “Yah, yah! Jangan bersikap kekanakan! Kenapa kalian tak bersitirahat sejenak? Kalian tak lelah?”

 

Baekhyun menjulurkan lidah pada Chanyeol sebelum pergi ke duluan ke ruang ganti.

 

Singkat cerita, fan signing berakhir sukses. Di hall, penonton masih bertahan di tempat mereka, menggaungkan nama-nama anggota EXO, berharap salah satu dari mereka muncul kembali ke panggung mengulang penampilan memukau selama 1 jam sebelumnya. Sayang sekali, fan signing benar-benar sudah berakhir, sekeras apapun fans berharap yang sebaliknya. Yang tersisa di perjalanan menuju ruang ganti sekarang adalah wajah-wajah lelah bercampur senyum kepuasan karena sudah menggelar fan signing dengan baik.

 

Satu orang tak menampilkan senyum yang sama meski ia merasakan kelelahan dan kepuasan sama besarnya seperti yang lain. Karena satu hal, satu hal saja demi Tuhan, Lu Han kesulitan mengembangkan bibirnya. Chen dan Lay memberinya tepukan bahu yang berarti ‘terima-kasih-atas-kerja-keras-mu’, dibalas Lu Han dengan seringai.

 

Mata sipitnya mengarah pada Sehun yang berjalan di samping Kai.

 

KaiHun. Begitukah Sehun menyebut couple-nya sekarang?

 

“Aish!” teriak Lu Han gusar setengah mati. Di sesi bincang-bincang, ia ditempatkan di antara Xiu Min dan D.O. Berjarak cukup jauh dari Sehun, diselang Lay, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Kai. Kegusaran Lu Han bertambah banyak akibat ulah MC yang terus menyinggung KaiHun-KaiHun-KaiHun. Apa ia tak melihat banner HunHan bertebaran di depan mata? Berulang kali mendengar KaiHun membuat telinga Lu Han iritasi. Dalam sekejap ketenaran yang ia banggakan terenggut begitu saja?

 

Xiu Min menyenggol lengan Lu Han. Ia mempertanyakan kekeruhan ekspresi vokalis utama EXO-M itu. “Ada apa, uh?”

 

Lu Han mengindahkan pertanyaan Xiu Min, berjalan mendekati Sehun dan menggamit lengan pemuda langsing itu, mengagetkan Sehun sendiri dan juga Kai. Penolakan sempat Lu Han rasakan dari tarikan balik pertanda perlawanan. Lu Han menatap Sehun tajam. “Ikut aku sebentar” katanya.

 

Diiringi tatapan bingung dari Kai, Xiu Min, dan trio Kris, D.O, dan Lay yang berjalan di belakang, Lu Han menarik Sehun ke toilet. Agar tak ada yang menganggu, Lu Han mengunci pintu utama. Pembicaraan mereka kini bisa berlangsung tenang dan _private_. 

 

Sehun masih tak mengerti maksud Lu Han. Otot tubuhnya terasa lelah dan perlu istirahat di ruang ganti, bukan di toilet dan... ehem, berdua saja bersama Lu Han. Ia berdeham. Kerongkongannya mendadak kering. “Hyung, ada apa ini?”

 

“Kita sudah membuat perjanjian HunHan, bukan KaiHun!”

 

“Ah~” Jadi ini semua menyangkut masalah itu.

 

Respon datar Sehun menambah kekesalan Lu Han. Begitu entengnya Sehun menanggapi kemarahannya. Kemurkaannya!

 

“Hyung, ini hanya permainan MC-sshi. Ia ingin memancing kehisterisan fans, itu saja. Kita tetap HunHan...”

 

“Menjadi KaiHun bila kau melakukannya bersama Kai! Kenapa kau mengikuti permainan MC-sshi? Jika itu hanya pemancing, kenapa kau berlakon dengan begitu baik? Kau sukses menghidupkan KaiHun!”

 

Sehun mengigit bibir bawahnya. Lu Han ternyata lebih serius dari dugaannya. Kemarahannya bukan main-main. Ia benar-benar marah akibat aksi KaiHun di atas panggung. Well, Sehun tak punya pilihan sejak Kai yang duduk di sampingnya terus-menerus memancing reaksinya dengan meletakkan tangan di atas pangkuan Sehun sambil mengajaknya bicara, merebahkan kepalanya ke pundak Sehun, atau membelai rambut Sehun yang berantakan. Tak ada pilihan lain selain membalas perlakuan itu dengan jawaban yang sepatutnya. Menimpa tangan Kai dengan tangannya, ganti merebahkan kepala ke bahu Kai, dan tersenyum penuh makna setiap kali jemari Kai mampir ke rambutnya. Apalagi MC-sshi terus menggodanya.

 

Posisi Lu Han terlalu jauh, tak memungkinkan untuk menjadi lawan mainnya, sementara suasana perlu dihidupkan. Di sana hanya ada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang hanya saling tatap dan bertukar senyum. Terlalu lamban menyalakan kehisterisan penonton. Maka Sehun menyambut penawaran Kai dan-

 

“Hyung, kenapa kau menganggap ini serius? Ini hanya urusan bisnis, kan?” tanya Sehun.

 

“Kau-“ Kata-kata Lu Han tertelan kembali. Sehun benar 100%. Ini hanya urusan bisnis, artinya, hanya sekedar untuk meningkatkan rating ketenaran EXO. Sehun melakukannya dengan baik bersama Kai. Histeria penonton berhasil disulut hingga berkobar hebat. Ketenaran EXO naik beribu-ribu kali lipat.

 

Lalu, kenapa ia harus marah sungguhan sampai sudut alisnya berkedut-kedut menahan emosi?

 

“Karena KaiHun makanya...”

 

_Omong kosong!_

 

_Buang kenaifanmu itu dan akui kebenarannya, Lu Han! Kau frustasi menginginkan Sehun sebagai alat bantumu menembus hati fans Korea dan kehilangan Sehun berarti ucapan selamat tinggal pada semua ketenaran itu. Setelah ini kau akan setara dengan yang lain, sama sekali tak spesial._

 

“Ka-Karena aku butuh dirimu...”

 

Sehun terpana beberapa detik. Lu Han membutuhkan dirinya?

 

“A-aku pikir... a-aku membutuhkan dirimu...”

 

“H-Hyung...” panggil Sehun. “Maksudmu... kau cemburu pada Kai?”

 

_Cemburu? YA._

 

_Dalam konteks apa? Ha?_

 

“Bi-bisa dibilang begitu” Lu Han tak tahu mengapa ia mengatakan itu. Pikirannya terlalu sulit diajak kompromi saat ini. Ia mengatakan apapun yang tercetus begitu saja tanpa dipikir dua kali. Ia _terpaksa_. Ia benar-benar _membutuhkan_ Sehun, maka ia perlu sebuah penegasan agar Sehun paham maksudnya. “A-aku pi-pikir... a-aku...”

 

Sehun menempelkan jemarinya di bibir tipis Lu Han untuk membungkam lanjutan perkataan yang sudah ia ketahui. Ia tak akan membiarkan Lu Han mengatakannya karena ia terlihat kesulitan merangkai kata-kata. Terutama, karena ini adalah kesalahan _pabo_ Oh Sehun. Dirinya. Ia akan melakukan ‘penebusan dosa’. “Tidak, Hyung. Jangan katakan itu! Aku tahu maksudmu” kata Sehun sambil mengulum senyum.

 

Lu Han berharap ia bermimpi saat melihat pipi Sehun merona kemerahan.

 

“Jadi selama ini Hyung bersandiwara menyembunyikan semua ini. Urusan bisnis hanya sebuah alasan, begitu? Ah, aku terlalu bodoh tak membaca tanda-tanda yang kau berikan. _Nega paboya_ , _jintja_!” Sehun menghukum dirinya dengan memukul dahinya beberapa kali. “Harusnya aku tahu sejak awal!”

 

_Sehun-ah, a-apa yang coba kau katakan?_

 

“Hyung...” Sehun meraih jemari Lu Han dari samping tubuhnya, menjalinnya rapat di antara miliknya dan tersenyum malu-malu. Persis sikap seorang gadis di depan sang kekasih. Eh, begitukah? “Lu Han hyung, mianhae. Ke depannya, tak akan lagi ada KaiHun. Selamanya... hanya ada HunHan. Aku berjanji karena... aku pikir... aku... juga membutuhkanmu. A-aku... aku menyukaimu, Hyung...”

 

 _Mong_.

 

 _Mong_. _Mong_.

 

 _Mong_. _Mong_. _Mong_.

 

 _Mwo_ - _MWORAGO_?!

 

 

 


	5. -5-

 

 

 _Mong_.

 

Ekspresi Lu Han saat ini hanya dapat digambarkan dalam satu kata. _At ease_. Begitu tenang menatap pemandangan jalan yang dilewati van EXO, menyelaminya dalam-dalam. Siapa yang tahu bahwa ia tak benar-benar fokus. Pandangan menerawang jauh, kontras dengan isi kepalanya yang berkecamuk.

 

Kejadian di toilet tadi berdampak besar pada Lu Han. Sehun menyatakan perasaan padanya. SEHUN MENYATAKAN PERASAAN PADANYA!!! Ah, bisakah ia tafsir begitu?

 

Lu Han merasakan shock hebat. Ia pikir momen penerimaan dirinya oleh SM Entertainment adalah yang paling mengejutkan. Kali ini, ia diberi jutaan pengejut saraf oleh kata-kata Sehun. Seorang dongsaeng yang rasanya ingin ia jaga dan lindungi sesuai kesan pertama dulu, menyimpan ‘sesuatu’ untuknya. Perasaan suka yang... entah sejauh mana Lu Han menggambarkannya.

 

Sehun pernah mengatakan Lu Han adalah hyung terfavorit di antara yang lain, di depan yang lain. Saat itu, Lu Han hanya tersenyum sekilas. Itu pengakuan biasa, tak ada degub jantung berlebihan dan perasaan campur aduk. Tadi, Sehun menyatakan kalimat yang serupa tapi Lu Han merasa tersiksa dengan semua dugaan-dugaan yang bermain-main di kepalanya.

 

Ada apa dengan kegugupan Sehun?

 

Ada apa dengan sentuhan Sehun di jemarinya?

 

Ada apa dengan lonjakan hebat di dadanya saat Sehun mengutarakan perasaannya?

 

Ada apa dengan dirinya?

 

“Oh, kupikir kau tidur” kata Xiu Min terkejut mendapati Lu Han masih terjaga sepenuhnya di kursi belakang. Membiarkan dirinya menjadi sandaran tidur kepala Tao. Ia pikir hanya dirinya sendiri yang menikmati pemandangan menjelang malam jalanan Seoul, sesuatu yang akan Xiu Min rindukan bila ia berkarier penuh di Cina nanti. Seisi van diisi bunyi dengung AC, napas pulas teratur orang yang tertidur (Kris, Tao, Chen dan Lay), dan samar-samar suara dari earphone Lay yang jatuh ke bahu. “Indah sekali, bukan?”

 

“Um?”

 

“Pemandangannya, Lu Han...”

 

“Ah...”

 

Xiu Min tertawa. Baru menyadari bahwa pikiran Lu Han ada di tempat lain, melanjutkan ‘keterasingan’ selama press conference. Pandangan Lu Han mengarah ke depan tapi Xiu Min tahu ia bukan sedang mendengarkan pertanyaan atau jawaban para anggota. Entah di mana Lu Han mendaratkan perhatiannya, yang pasti ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu dengan begitu serius. Well, pastinya bukan menyangkut fan signing karena hampir tak ada kesalahan berarti yang ia lakukan.

 

“Apa yang menganggumu?” tanya Xiu Min sehati-hati mungkin.

 

Lu Han menggeleng pelan agar Tao tak terganggu. “Ani. Aku terlalu lelah untuk tidur.”

 

Xiu Min tersenyum. “Kalau begitu, kau harus minum teh ginseng. Kujamin kau tidur pulas malam ini. Ingatkan aku untuk membuatkanmu nanti”

 

Lu Han mengiyakan meski ia yakin secangkir teh ginseng tak akan berarti banyak bagi kekalutannya.

 

 

 


	6. -6-

 

 

 

Dari sisi tempat tidur Suho, suara ketukan tombol ponsel terdengar hampir berima. Sehun tahu hyung-nya itu mungkin sedang bertukar pesan dengan seseorang di EXO-M mengenai keberhasilan event hari ini. Sesaat setibanya di dorm, Suho mengirim pesan ucapan terima kasih pada setiap anggota EXO karena semuanya langsung masuk ke kamar masing-masing, terlalu lelah untuk mengucapkan ‘selamat malam’ sekali pun.

 

“Sehun-ah?”

 

“Um?”

 

“Apa aku menganggu?”

 

Sehun menoleh pada Suho. Wajah Suho terlihat samar di atas cahaya ponsel. “A-ni...”

 

“Lalu kenapa kau belum tidur?”

 

Sehun mengganti posisi tidur. Kali ini satu lengan ia letakkan di bawah bantal, bantu menopang kepalanya lebih tinggi. Matanya masih terbuka penuh, tak terpengaruh kelelahan. Dalam kondisi biasa, ia pasti sudah tidur tak sampai dua detik setelah mendarat di kasur. Kejadian luar biasa tadi bila dijabarkan pada Suho, apakah benar tidak apa-apa?

 

Tidak.

 

Apa tanggapan Suho nanti?

 

Apa ia akan mengatakan sesuatu yang tak mengenakkan?

 

“Sehun...” Suho mendekat ke sisi tempat tidur Sehun. “Kau... merindukan ibumu?”

 

Biasanya itu alasan yang Sehun gunakan bila Suho mendapatinya terjaga menatap langit-langit di tengah malam. Beberapa kesempatan hal itu benar adanya. Sehun merindukan ibu beserta keluarga di rumah. Selama setahun, SME hanya memberikan beberapa hari libur yang dimanfaatkannya sebaik mungkin.

 

Kali ini, Sehun terjaga tanpa kantuk karena Lu Han dan... Kai.

 

“Hyung, tidurlah. Aku akan menyusul. Aku tak apa-apa” kata Sehun memalsukan senyum.

 

_Benarkah ini tak apa-apa... Kai hyung?_

 

 

 


	7. -7-

 

 

 

Ruang latihan SME. Giliran EXO tiba setelah Shinee. Onew cs menamatkan latihan dengan koreografer single terbaru ‘Sherlock’. Kai di belakang, mengamati gerakan sahabatnya, Taemin, sambil meniru beberapa gerakan sederhana. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ikut bergabung, memeragakan empat dance point berupa gerakan detektif (mengambil gambar, mengamati petunjuk, mencari tahu kebenaran, dan mengejar pelaku).

 

Sehun dan Suho datang bersama Kyungsoo yang kembali dari toilet.

 

“Sehun-ah!” panggil Kai. “Wajahmu...”

 

“Sehun terjaga sepanjang malam” serobot Suho, menjelaskan wajah Sehun yang ‘membengkak’. Lingkaran di sekitar mata semakin menghitam dan Sehun menguap tertahan beberapa kali dalam perjalanan kemari. Suho bertaruh Sehun rela menukar apapun untuk hari kosong seharian. “Sehun sangat merindukan nyonya Oh”

 

“Ouw..” Kai mendelik pada Sehun. Mempertanyakan kebenaran alasan yang dipakai. Tentu itu hanya sebuah alasan, maka Kai menyeringai sekilas. “Hyung, boleh kupinjam Sehun sebentar?”

 

Suho mengangguk-angguk. “Tentu. Sehun bukan punyaku atau sejenisnya...”

 

Kai menggamit bahu Sehun sejauh mungkin dari ruang latihan agar tak ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Tangga darurat tempat cukup aman melihat banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang di lorong. Kai menutup pintu di belakangnya sebelum mendorong Sehun hingga menabrak dinding.

 

“Yah!” teriak Sehun gusar. “Untuk apa kau-“

 

“Nyonya Oh akan sedih bila mengetahui dirinya dijadikan alasan mengenai orang lain. Kau bukan merindukan ibumu, kan?”

 

“A-aku selalu merindukan ibuku” bantah Sehun.

 

“Tidak untuk semalam, bukan?” Kai mendekati Sehun dan memegang bahunya. Matanya memicing mencari jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Penghindaran Sehun menatap sorot menyelidik Kai sudah menjelaskan semua, hanya saja Kai perlu tahu bagian mana yang menjadi jawaban utama. “Ada sesuatu yang tak kuketahui?”

 

“A-ani...”

 

“Sehun, kau terlalu mudah dibaca. Ada. Sesuatu. Yang. Tak. Ku-ke-ta-hu-i, kan?”

 

Sehun menahan bahu Kai agar tak mendekat lebih jauh padanya. Semakin membuatnya gugup, tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

 

“Se-hun-ah?”

 

Itu suara Lu Han.

 

*

 

Sehun mematung.

 

Di belakang Lu Han berturut-turut muncul Kris, Tao, Chen, Lay, dan terakhir Xiu Min yang terengah-engah. Keringat ‘Bao Zhi’ bercucuran di dahi. Anggota EXO-M melihat Sehun dan Kai bingung. Dibalas Kai dan Sehun dengan kebingungan yang sama. Pertanyaan di kepala mereka berbunyi identik namun akan dijawab dengan jawaban berbeda karena sementara EXO-M berjalan santai, terlihat normal menggunakan jalan lain selain lift. Sebaliknya, posisi Kai dan Sehun masuk hitungan... ganjil.

 

Apa yang ‘...’ (masukkan Kai-Sehun, lalu ganti member EXO-M) lakukan di tangga darurat sepagi ini?

 

“Ow, kurasa kita lewat jalan yang salah...” gumam Lay tanpa maksud memprovokasi, bukan juga untuk mengisi keheningan suasana. Itu adalah tanggapan paling masuk akal yang melintas di kepalanya atas kekakuan yang terjadi saat ini.

 

“Pagi, Sehun... Kai” sapa Kris, diikuti bungkukan kepala sekilas.

 

Otomatis, Kai dan Sehun membalas sapaan sopan kharismatik khas leader EXO-M tersebut.

 

Kai berdeham beberapa kali. Mundur lebih jauh dari Sehun, menjaga sikap ‘cool guy’ yang rata-rata. Mungkin hanya Kyungsoo alias D.O. yang sanggup mengalahkan ekpresi dinginnya. Sayang, belum ada kompetisi khusus antar mereka berdua. Jangan sebut Kris karena secara alami, itu sudah jadi pesonanya tanpa perlu diklaim siapa pun.

 

“Kenapa kalian...” kata Kai.

 

“Ide Kris hyung” jawab Chen. “Xiu Min hyung naik dua kilo karena makan terlalu banyak semalam dan untuk menurunkannya, ia harus naik tangga, bukan lift. Kami di sini untuk menyemangatinya. Bagaimanapun, We are...” Chen menggenapi sisanya sendirian bisik-bisik “...One...” Semuanya masih sibuk menebak alasan milik Kai dan Sehun.

 

“Percayalah, aku sudah memperingatkan. Ini bukan ide bagus” kata Xiu Min masih belum dapat mengembalikan ritme napas normalnya. Bukannya menghilangkan lemak berlebih, Xiu Min justru mengumpulkan hasrat menghabiskan beberapa camilan setelah ini. “Kalian... kenapa tak berlatih dan malah ada di sini? Manajer hyung mungkin mencari kalian sekarang”

 

Sehun menggaruk belakang telinganya. “Kami... ah, kami baru saja akan kembali ke sana. Ayo...”

 

Kai menurut di belakang Sehun, sempat melirik pada Lu Han yang terlihat gusar. Sebuah senyum Kai kirimkan dan mempersilahkan main vocal EXO-M tersebut menebak-nebak artinya.

 

 

 


	8. -8-

 

 

 

Lu Han’s POV

 

KaiHun.

 

Kai dan Sehun.

 

Kai dan Sehun!

 

Aku membuang pandanganku ke arah member lain. Dari pada melihat Kai dan Sehun bercengkrama. Meski itu hanya urusan latihan, aku tahu aku terdengar kekanakan, tapi... aku memang tak suka melihat kebersamaan yang terjalin antar mereka. Adakah sesuatu yang kulewatkan hingga Kai dan Sehun sekarang jadi sedekat ini? Ah, aku tahu, selalu tahu sejak awal, kepergianku ke Cina selama beberapa waktu akan berdampak dalam hal ini. Dalam jangka perpisahan itu, Sehun menjalin ketenaran yang baru dengan... Kai.

 

Tidak, setelah pengakuan perasaan sialan itu kemarin. Apakah Sehun serius atau...

 

“Hyung...” Tiba-tiba layar I-Pad sudah muncul di hadapanku. Cahaya menyilaukan membuat mataku berkunang-kunang sesaat. “Lihat, momen LuMin, Xiuhan, atau apapun itu...” kata pemilik gadget tersebut, Tao.

 

MWO?!

 

Tao menyeringai, menarik kembali I-Padnya sebelum aku berhasil melihat dengan jelas yang ia maksudkan. “Tsk, tsk... fans kita benar-benar tak melewatkan sedetik pun momen di panggung. Hal seperti ini pun tak luput dari sasaran bidik mereka. Lihat, ada... 14 gambar lagi”

 

Gusar, kurebut saja gadget terbaru maknae kami dan kujelajahi halaman blog fans EXO itu. Sambil menahan napas, aku membuka thumbnail yang berjejer di halaman ter-update. Dalam hasil jepretan fokus tersebut, berhasil diabadikan secara sempurna, interaksiku dengan Xiu Min sepanjang acara kemarin. _Aku_ yang berbisik di telinganya untuk menyiasati keterbatasan jarak dengar. _Aku_ yang menggamit lengannya agar mundur mematuhi keteraturan lurusnya deretan barisan anggota. _Aku_ yang bertukar botol minuman dengannya.

 

 _Aku_ yang ditenangkan dari kegusaran pada MC atas kelancangannya menghidupkan ‘KaiHun’.

 

“Ada yang menarik?” tanya Chen, mencari celah di sampingku.

 

Tepatnya, ADA YANG SALAH DI SINI.

 

“ANI!!!” sergahku seraya menjauhkan ‘pemandangan’ itu dari pandangannya ke belakang tubuhku. Teriakanku terlalu keras rupanya. Kai dan Sehun berhenti, ikut bergabung bersama seisi ruang latihan, menatapku bertanya-tanya.

 

Aku memilih menyingkir, beralasan pergi ke toilet tapi sebenarnya aku pergi ke kafe terdekat dari SME. Setibanya di salah satu kursi, aku menghubungi nomor Sehun. Gagal tersambung beberapa kali namun aku bersikeras harus bicara dengannya. Mengirim pesan akan menciptakan kemungkinan seseorang akan muncul menginterupsi. Masalah ini harus diselesaikan selekas mungkin sebelum berlarut-larut.

 

Ah, tersambung.

 

“Sehun-ah?” tanyaku tak mendapat jawaban. Sebuah erangan terdengar, mengiyakan panggilanku. “Kutunggu kau di kafe seberang jalan sekarang. Lekas kemari. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan” Terdengar erangan persetujuan dan aku mengingatkan jangan sampai ada yang melihat kepergiannya sebelum menutup sambungan.

 

Sambil menikmati secangkir white tea, aku menunggu kedatangan Sehun yang ternyata lebih lama dari yang kukira. Apa Suho melarangnya pergi? Apa seseorang, terutama Tao, merengek ikut? Sehun-ah, di mana kau?

 

Mataku terpaku ke pintu masuk. Bukan karena kedatangan Sehun, melainkan kemunculan seseorang yang tak kuharapkan. Kai masuk ke kafe dengan menyamarkan wajahnya menggunakan topi. Kuakui itu cukup brilian membuatnya terlihat sebagai pemuda SMU biasa yang menghabiskan uang orang tuanya di tempat-tempat mahal. Aku berharap ini hanya kebetulan, Kai sedang ingin minum segelas kopi atau entahlah. Tapi ia berjalan lurus ke arahku. Mengenaliku yang menyembunyikan diri di balik katalog minuman yang dibaca terbalik.

 

“Tempat yang bagus” kata Kai sambil duduk di depanku. Ia memanggil pelayan dan menjatuhkan pilihan pada coffee machiatto. Tanpa mengindahkan tatapan bertanyaku, ia menikmati alunan musik blues yang berkumandang.

 

“Kenapa kau di sini?” tanyaku tak sabaran.

 

“Wae? Aku bebas berada di mana pun yang kumau”

 

Jawaban konyol. Ia tak seharusnya berada di sini kala aku sedang menunggu Sehun.

 

Aku menekan nomor Sehun lagi dan mengharapkannya menjawab di dering pertama. Yang ada, aku malah menatap horor pada Kai karena ponselnya berdering tepat dengan ketukan sambungan di telingaku. Nomor yang sedang kuhubungi adalah nomor ponsel di tangan Kai?

 

“Ah...” Kai angkat bahu. “Katakan saja apa yang ingin hyung katakan secara langsung”

 

“Kenapa ponsel Sehun ada padamu?” tanyaku menyelidik.

 

“Hyung salah. Ini jelas-jelas milikku...” ia memperlihatkan wallpaper ponsel berupa dirinya bersama orang tuanya. Jelas-jelas bukan milik Sehun. Modelnya berbeda dengan milik Sehun. Melihat kebingungan ekspresiku, Kai terkekeh. “Satu kemungkinan lain, hyung menghubungi nomor yang salah”

 

Bagaimana bisa kecuali... “Kau menyabotase ponselku?” tanyaku.

 

Kai tertawa. Ia beralasan mengganti nomor Sehun dengan miliknya hanya sebagai tindakan jaga-jaga. Mencegah Sehun mengalami sesuatu yang buruk. Kata-katanya itu jelas mengalamatkan posisiku sebagai orang jahat  yang berencana buruk terhadap Sehun. “Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengannya?”

 

“Bukan urusanmu”

 

“Apa... ini mengenai kelangsungan HunHan? Apa hyung ingin memastikan Sehun melakukan yang hyung minta?” tanya Kai. “Animyeon... hyung sedang menyelamatkan popularitas pribadi hyung sendiri?”

 

Pipiku terasa panas. Kata-kata Kai menghujam tepat di ulu hatiku. Daripada dikatakan menyindir, lebih tepat dikatakan bahwa Kai sedang menyerangku. Ada nada sinis yang ia tempatkan di kalimat terakhir (yang menurutku paling tepat dengan pemanggilan Sehun kemari).

 

Aku sedang mengkhawatirkan popularitasku.

 

Pesanan Kai tiba. Seperti anak kecil ia menyendok foam di permukaan minuman dan bergidik kedinginan. Ia mendecap-decap bibirnya, menikmati sisa lelehan minuman cokelat muda itu. Melihat pemandangan di depanku rasanya aku ingin memesan satu.

 

Ani, ani. Lu Han tetap fokus pada pembicaraan! Serangan Kai jelas harus dibalas.

 

“Aku tak akan tinggal diam...” kata Kai di saat aku sedang menyusun kalimat. Kutunggu ia melanjutkan kalimatnya yang dari awal terdengar seperti ancaman. “Hyung tak bisa berbuat seenaknya. Manusia... hanya punya satu hati dan sebuah luka kecil akan bertahan di sana selamanya, tak akan terobati sampai sembuh sempurna. Sekali itu rusak, jangan harapkan-“

 

“Apa maksudmu?” potongku.

 

“Aku tak akan membiarkan kau melukai Sehun”

 

Tawaku meledak. “Tunggu dulu Kim Jongin...”

 

“Popularitasmu... semakin kau mendapatkannya, semakin jauh pula kau akan melukainya” Kai terdiam. “Ah, harusnya aku tak mengatakan ini padamu...” ia mengeluarkan uang pembayaran coffee machiatto-nya dan memakai topi kembali. Mengakhiri percakapan ini tergantung di tengah-tengah? “Hyung, sampai nan-“

 

Kugamit lengannya. “Kenapa kau pikir aku akan melukai Sehun?”

 

“Bukankah sudah jelas?” bentak Kai. “Kau memanfaatkan perasaannya secara kejam agar tujuan pribadimu tercapai!” Kai melepaskan dirinya dariku. Membenarkan bentuk pakaiannya. “Memanfaatkan rekan setim... sangat keterlaluan tapi memanfaatkan perasaan rekan setim lebih keterlaluan lagi. Hyung sudah mengecewakanku”

 

Memanfaatkan?

 

Aku memanfaatkan Sehun?

 

Aku membiarkan kepergian Kai. Seranganku akan sia-sia sejak aku kehilangan amunisi pembalasan. Bukan karena tak sanggup mempersiapkannya namun karena aku menyetujui tuduhan Kai. Aku memang memanfaatkan Sehun dan juga perasaannya. Sebut orang brengsek dan kurasa aku masuk hitungan.

 

 

 


	9. -9-

 

 

Ketukan di pintu kamar membuat Luhan berpaling dari laptopnya. Dengan tiba-tiba. Tanpa sempat menutup halaman pencarian situs, ia memilih menutupinya dengan jendela pemutar musik. Luhan jadi gugup karena yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya adalah Xiumin.

 

Bila itu Lay, Luhan akan berkelit, eksplorasi yang dilakukannya selama sejam belakangan hanya sekedar menuntaskan keingintahuan atau kebosanan. Di halaman blog fansite EXO kadang ada hal-hal lucu yang bisa ditertawakan. Kris pun sering iseng meng-googling member EXO mana yang sering diposting. Diam-diam dui zhang akan masuk ke jendela komentar memanfaatkan fasilitas anonim dan memuntahkan kata-kata. Keuntungan luar biasa dari kecakapannya menguasai bahasa Inggris.

 

Tapi itu bukan Lay, bukan juga Kris. Tapi Xiu Min.

 

Xiu Min yang membuatnya kikuk selama perjalanan pulang dari tempat latihan.

 

“Boleh aku masuk?” tanya Xiu Min sopan, meminta ijin.

 

“N-ne...” kata Luhan sambil sealamiah mungkin, memutar layar laptop dari pandangan Xiu Min. Ia kemudian menarik diri ke pinggir tempat tidur, agar Xiu Min mengikuti langkahnya, ikut menjauhi laptop. “Ada apa?” tanya Luhan setelah keduanya duduk berdampingan.

 

Xiu Min berdeham. “Yang tadi siang...”

 

“Um?”

 

“Ani. Apa kita baik-baik saja? Ah, ani, ani... aish, apa yang sedang kubicarakan ini?” kata Xiu Min merutuk pada dirinya sendiri. Kedatangannya ke kamar Luhan ini sendiri telah melalui pergumulan sengit di kepalanya.Satu sisi meminta dirinya tetap bersikap biasa dalam menyikapi isu LuMin, XiuHan atau apapun fans menyebut couple baru EXO itu. Ini hanya fandom, which means, FAKE. Tak ada perasaan yang bermain di sana. Ke depannya, kedua orang yang terlibat hanya diminta berakting agar antusiasme fans, hidup.

 

Tapi...

 

Xiu Min tahu ia tak bisa bersikap lancang.

 

Ia tahu, menguping pembicaraan orang bagaimana pun adalah salah. Terutama bila di sana ia mendengar sesuatu yang tak pantas dibagi padanya. Ungkapan perasaan Sehun pada Luhan harusnya jadi rahasia antar mereka berdua saja. Keberadaan Xiu Min di sana pada saat itu merupakan kesalahan yang mau tak mau harus Xiu Min pertanggungjawabkan.

 

Maka ia ada di kamar Luhan, sekarang, untuk memenuhinya.

 

“Jangan terlalu memikirkan yang tadi siang. Fans hanya... ah, fans hanya membuat sensasi. Ya, kuharap aku tak mengacaukan apa pun” kata Xiu Min, akhirnya bisa mengutarakan maksudnya dengan lancar.

 

Namun Luhan tak paham. Apa yang mungkin Xiu Min kacaukan?

 

Xiu Min bersiap bangkit dari duduk. “Aku akan mengontak Sehun setelah ini...”

 

Luhan menatap Xiu Min horor. Indikasi dibawanya nama Sehun... mungkinkah...

 

“Minseok-ah...” Luhan memanggil nama asli Xiu Min tanpa ragu. Tak bisa menahan diri lagi, harus tahu apa yang sudah Xiu Min ketahui. Luhan menarik kompatriotnya itu untuk kembali duduk. Dipelajarinya wajah takut Xiu Min, persis anak kecil yang akan menerima hukuman berat atas kesalahan. “Katakan padaku apa maksudmu barusan...” kata Luhan, menekan jauh emosi dalam nada bicaranya.

 

“Kau... janji tak akan marah padaku?”

 

Tergantung apa yang bisa Xiu Min jelaskan. Luhan mengangguk pelan.

 

“A-aku belum mengatakannya pada siapa pun. Tidak, kalau kau mau... aku akan menyimpannya, menutup mulutku rapat-rapat. Aku tak akan bilang pada siapa pun dan-”

 

“Kim Minseok!” potong Luhan gusar. “Apa kau mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Sehun?”

 

Xiu Min mendesah, mengangguk.

 

“Kau... mendengar Sehun mengutarakan perasaannya padaku?”

 

Anggukan lagi Xiu Min berikan.

 

Bagus sekali.

 

“Ne?” tanya Xiu Min, takut salah dengar Luhan baru saja mengatakan interupsi Xiu Min di rahasia antara dirinya dan Sehun adalah hal yang... bagus? Apa itu semacam sinisme model baru? Kenapa ekspresi kegusaran di wajah Luhan lebih mendekati kelegaan? “Kau tak marah?”

 

“Wae? Kau mau aku meledak-ledak seperti memarahi Tao waktu itu? Yah, itu tak etis, kan? Kau lebih tua 26 hari dariku!” kata Luhan mengingatkan jarak umur yang sekaligus mengukuhkan posisi Xiu Min sebagai member EXO tertua secara keseluruhan. Semua orang berhasil dibiaskan oleh wajah super kanak-kanak yang diimpikankan Tao selaku maknae EXO-M, ketiga di EXO setelah Sehun dan Kai.

 

Xiu Min malah berharap Luhan yang ‘meledak-ledak’ muncul dan memarahinya. Itu yang sepantasnya terjadi.

 

Luhan menggamit bahu Xiu Min dan menggoyangkannya. “Aku senang seseorang mengetahui ini tanpa aku harus buka mulut terlebih dulu. Aku lega itu bukan Baekhyun atau Tao. Kedua orang itu akan membombardirku dengan hal-hal membingungkan. Itu karena kau Xiu Min” Luhan tertawa. Napas panjang dihembuskan setelahnya, bersama dengan senyum tipis. “Aku ingin membicarakan hal ini dengan seseorang. Aku... aku sangat bingung harus bersikap bagaimana...”

 

“Kau bisa membicarakannya denganku...”

 

“Kau... yakin? Aku tak ingin membebani pikiranmu dengan hal pribadi semacam ini. Kita masih disibukkan dengan soal debut dan beragam hal lain”

 

Xiu Min menggeleng. “Tidak, Luhan. Aku akan meluangkan waktu untukmu. Menanggung semua sendirian bukan pilihan bijak. Sebagai tim, kita harus saling mendukung satu sama lain dan dalam situasi ini, mungkin aku bisa berperan sebagai pendengar yang baik, pemberi saran...”

 

“Atau...” rangkulan Luhan di bahu Xiu Min mengerat. Pandangan matanya berubah. Semburat antusiasme yang gagal disembunyikan. “Atau kau bisa membantuku...”

 

Luhan pergi menutup pintu, mencegah kedatangan orang lain. Keempat member yang lain sedang terserap konsentrasinya pada layar kaca, tengah terpingkal-pingkal menonton reality show. Tawa renyah Chen membahana, bersaing dengan tawa kaku Kris. Luhan kembali ke tempatnya, kembali merangkul bahu Xiu Min.

 

Disampaikannya sesuatu yang bagi lawan bicaranya terdengar sedikit tak masuk akal. Sebuah rencana dan endingnya sudah Luhan prediksi dengan rinci, tergantung sebagaimana baiknya sandiwara ini dimainkan. Perlu kerja sama yang baik antara mereka berdua, serta sedikit lebih banyak pengertian di pihak Xiu Min karena Luhan-lah pemegang kendalinya. _Take_ pertama dimulai dua hari ke depan.

 

Xiu Min menelan ludah susah payah. “Aku akan usahakan yang terbaik...”

 

Luhan menggenggam tangan Xiu Min. “Mari berharap yang terbaik”

 

 

 


	10. -10-

 

 

Sehun’s POV

 

Apa yang terjadi di sini?

 

Kenapa Luhan hyung bersikap seperti orang asing?

 

Sesampainya EXO-M di lokasi acara musik di stasiun TV, para member langsung bergabung dengan EXO-K, berinteraksi seakan sudah terpisah bertahun-tahun. Ide menggabung dorm K dan M ditentang Lee Sooman karena akan menghambat perkembangan bahasa mandarin Chen dan Xiu Min hyung. Kala berbaur dengan EXO-K, para member EXO-M berubah ‘sopan’ menggunakan bahasa korea agar perbincangan terjadi dua arah.

 

Sementara Kris hyung bercanda dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, Tao hyung merapat pada Kai hyung, Lay hyung dan Chen hyung mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan Kyungsoo hyung, kenapa Luhan hyung dan Xiu Min hyung seperti memisah, berdua saja? Keduanya ambil tempat di kursi meja rias, membicarakan sesuatu sambil berbisik-bisik. Aneh. Luhan hyung bahkan belum menghampiriku, menyapa secara khusus seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

 

Kudengar ringtone ponselku berbunyi. Luhan hyung berada di dekat benda itu, melihat benda milikku itu sesaat, dan menyerahkannya pada Xiu Min hyung untuk melanjutkan estafetnya padaku. Aku menerima ponselku, mengacuhkan panggilan. Aku menatap Luhan hyung lewat pantulan kaca.

 

Luhan membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. Dadaku berasa sesak. Wae irae, hyung?

 

Di rehearsal, Luhan hyung seperti terpaku di samping Xiu Min hyung. Tak meninggalkannya barang sedetik kecuali ketika lagu ‘MAMA’ dipertunjukkan. Selanjutnya lebih menyakitkan lagi. Luhan hyung menggandeng tangan Xiu Min di depan para fans yang sudah bergerumul di podium. Merubah seisi ruang studio jadi riuh rendah oleh pekikan memekakkan telinga.

 

LuMin, XiuHan, atau apapun itu. Kemunculannya adalah akhir dari HunHan.

 

Wae, hyung?

 

*

 

 

“Luhan...” Xiu Min menghentikan langkahnya. Ditatapnya rekan satu grupnya itu, lalu beralih pada jemari mereka yang masih terjalin. Kelembaban antar mereka bercampur rata, menjadikan tangan Xiu Min berasa kebas, hampir mati rasa. “Kurasa... sudah saatnya kau melepas tanganku”

 

Luhan akhirnya ingat selama ini ia membawa Xiu Min di genggamannya seperti ibu yang takut kehilangan anaknya. Membawanya ke mana pun ia melangkah, di mana pandangan Sehun berada dalam jangkauannya. Wajar saja Xiu Min mengingatkan dirinya sejak mereka sekarang sudah berada di dalam van EXO-M, bersiap keluar dari tempat parkir, mengantar member pulang ke dorm. Sehun dan van EXO-K melaju terlebih dahulu, beberapa menit sebelumnya sementara van EXO-M menunggu kembalinya Lay dari toilet, mengambil earphone yang tertinggal.

 

Luhan menarik tangannya sambil berdeham. Saking terbiasanya, ia bisa menganggap jemarinya sudah mentransplantasi milik Xiu Min. “Terima kasih atas hari ini, bao zhi...”

 

Ucapan terima kasih itu... untuk apa?, pikir Xiu Min. Karena ia sudah meminjamkan jemarinya? Karena XiuHan berhasil dihidupkan? Atau karena Sehun bermuka masam sepanjang acara, mengerucutkan bibirnya di balik punggung Kai, dengan sorot mata puppy yang meminta belaian pemiliknya? Xiu Min tak tega melihat pandangan dongsaeng yang berusia 4 tahun di bawahnya itu. Tapi apa daya, permainan ini diinisiasi oleh Luhan dan ia hanya sebagai pemeran pembantu.

 

Pemeran pembantu antagonis.

 

Ah, ucapan terima kasih Luhan barusan jadi pemantik pertentangan dalam diri Xiu Min... lagi.

 

Apakah pantas membantu seseorang menyakiti orang lain?

 

Xiu Min menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir penyesalan itu. Ini adalah yang terbaik, kata Luhan, saat membisikkan rencana tersebut. Bukankah dirinya sudah menawarkan bantuan secara sepihak? Kenapa Xiu Min jadi galau? 

 

Ia merasa... ini tak benar?

 

Malamnya, Xiu Min berjinjit keluar dari kamarnya, masuk ke toilet dorm. Semua member sudah terlelap kecuali Chen yang masih ada di depan TV, memuaskan inderanya, menonton acara TV korea yang dapat dipahaminya lahir-batin. Fasilitas hiburan yang tak akan ditemukan di dorm di Cina. Xiu Min duduk di atas kloset, mencari nomor Sehun di phonebooknya.

 

Tersambung. Satu ketukan... dua ketukan... tiga ketukan... Diangkat.

 

“Yeoboseyo?” kata Xiu Min. Tak ada jawaban. “Se-Sehun-ah...”

 

“Oh, hyung...”

 

Chakamanyeo. Kapan suara Sehun berubah dalam dan berat?

 

“Jong-in?” tebak Xiu Min.

 

Diam.

 

“Jongin-ah, kaukah itu?” Terdengar bunyi bergemeresak dan Xiu Min menduga sambungan akan diputus. Ia buru-buru menahan Kai. “Sebentar, bisakah kau sambungkan aku dengan Sehun?” Tak ada sahutan. Xiu Min meneliti nomor yang tertera di layarnya jelas-jelas tertulis nama Sehun. “Jongin, Sehun...”

 

“Sehun sedang menangis” jawab Kai tanpa nada.

 

“Iye?”

 

Kai menghembuskan napas berat. “Setibanya di dorm, Sehun mengunci diri dalam kamar. Suho hyung sedang melerainya sekarang.  Lihat apa yang hyung lakukan pada maknae kami”

 

“Aku...” Xiu Min memikirkan sebuah pembelaan yang tak akan menyudutkan siapa pun. Luhan sang kreator dan dirinya sendiri, yang menyukseskan rencana ini. Tapi kata-kata yang keluar malah terdengar berat sebelah. Xiu Min membela dirinya sendiri. “Ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan Kai. Aku tak bermaksud...”

 

“Jadi ini semua direncanakan Luhan hyung?”

 

Eh?

 

Suara Kai sedikit meninggi. “Luhan hyung yang...”

 

“ANIYA!” teriak Xiu Min, lalu tak bergerak menanti pergerakan di luar toilet. Menunggu kedatangan Chen mengetuk pintu toilet, mempertanyakan mengapa ia berteriak-teriak di dalam toilet tepat di tengah malam. Chen rupanya terlalu asyik memusatkan perhatian pada acara TV. “A-aniya, Jongin-ah. I-ini semua... semua karena fans. K-kau tahu, di fansite, mereka mengharapkan... lebih banyak XiuHan jadi...”

 

“Hyung, aku belum bilang alasan Sehun menangis. Kenapa hyung menafsirkannya karena masalah XiuHan?” tanya Kai, menohok rusuk Xiu Min. “Jadi memang ada konspirasi, begitu? Apa yang sebenarnya Luhan hyung rencanakan?”

 

Xiu Min kehabisan kata-kata. Banyak hal yang dapat membuat Sehun menangis. Meski tak semelankolis maknae EXO-M, Tao, Sehun kadang sangat mudah tersentuh oleh sesuatu yang sentimentil. Sehun akan menitikkan air mata saat menonton drama, mengobati kerinduan pada ibunya lewat corong ponsel, atau berbagi kelelahan bersama member lain usai debut resmi EXO waktu itu.

 

Dan Xiu Min membuat tebakan dengan membawa-bawa XiuHan? Jelas sekali hint yang ia berikan! Ia menyebut Luhan secara tak langsung dan menjadikan Luhan sebagai tersangka utama penyebab kesedihan Sehun. Tapi... Kai juga secara gamblang menyebut nama Luhan. Kalimat _‘jadi ini semua direncanakan Luhan hyung?’_ juga terlalu mencurigakan. Mungkinkah Kai juga tahu sesuatu lebih dari yang seharusnya? Bagaimana cara menanyakannya tanpa tambah membebankan kecurigaan?, pikir Xiu Min.

 

“Ini salah, hyung...” kata Kai, memotong giliran Xiu Min. “Sehun tak pantas diperlakukan seperti ini”

 

Ha?

 

“Kuharap hyung menyadari siapa yang harus hyung bela” Kai berkata lagi, sebelum memutuskan sambungan. Meninggalkan Xiu Min bertanya-tanya maksud kalimat terakhir. Jika Kai mengatakan hal itu, sama artinya menunjuk Xiu Min melangkah bersama orang yang salah.

 

Luhan adalah orang yang salah? Lalu siapa yang benar?

 

Aish, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?

 

“Oh, hyung...” Chen menegakkan punggungnya, menggeser duduk untuk memberi Xiu Min tempat. Chen bukan penikmat berita tengah malam namun mendengar seseorang berbicara dalam bahasa Korea, dapat merilekskan urat keningnya sedikit, sebelum kembali dipusingkan oleh rumitnya bahasa Cina di kursus privat besok. Meski itu dilakukan para member Cina, Chen terbebani untuk menunjukkan yang terbaik. Pribadi perfeksionis dan keras kepala, ciri khas Kim Jongdae.

 

Xiu Min duduk di samping Chen. Tak bergeming, apalagi mengomentari acara yang sedang berlangsung. Sebagai informasi, para member EXO-M menjauhi channel berita kecuali Kris yang harus terus meng-update intelejensinya sebagai leader. Sisa member tak ingin membebani pikiran dengan hal-hal teraktual di berbagai belahan dunia karena masalah debut saja sudah hampir membuat kepala pecah.

 

“Hyung, kau... mau mengganti channelnya?” tanya Chen sambil menyodorkan remote TV. Takut akan keseriusan wajah Xiu Min yang jauh dari kata menggemaskan.

 

“Jongdae-ah...” panggil Xiu Min. “Apa seharian ini aku terlihat seperti orang brengsek?”

 

Sebuah ‘uh?’ bernada tanya besar terlontar dari bibir tipis Chen. Tanpa kata pengantar atau apapun, Xiu Min meminta penilaian mengenai...

 

Chen tertawa. “Hyung, kau bermimpi buruk? Kau... menganggap mimpi burukmu itu adalah buah dari ‘kejahatan’ yang kau lakukan tadi siang?” kata Chen sambil memberi tanda kutip pada kata ‘kejahatan’. Semacam karma, penyesalan yang menghantui, meminta penyampaian. “Tidak hyung. Kau tampil sangat keren di atas panggung. Di penampilan ‘MAMA’. Satu-satunya kejahatanmu adalah... um, melanggar pantangan es krimmu atau...”

 

Xiu Min mendesah, merasa percuma membicarakannya dengan Chen.

 

 

 


	11. -11-

 

 

Kai’s POV

 

Kenapa sulit sekali memejamkan mata? Biasanya aku yang paling gampang tertidur di antara yang lain. Tak sampai semenit aku akan langsung pulas begitu menyentuh tempat tidur. Melihat Kyungsoo hyung sudah bergelung menyatu dalam selimut, membuatku iri setengah mati. Ingin rasanya mencubit pipi umma EXO-K itu, membuatnya terlonjak bangun dan menemaniku sepanjang malam. Mungkin memasakkan kimchi spaghettinya yang sangat berkesan bagi para fans noona itu. Kebetulan aku sedang lapar.

 

Sebenarnya tadi aku sudah hampir terlelap. Tentu saja sebelum Xiu Min hyung tiba-tiba membuatku terlonjak bangun lewat panggilannya.

 

Kenapa sambungan untuk Sehun membunyikan ponselku, begitu kalian pikir? Ha, tentu saja karena ini memang nomor Sehun. Sabotase. Propaganda. Konspirasi. Akal-akalan busuk? Boleh yang mana saja tapi jauh dari imej negatif, orang jahat. Pasalnya, aku melakukan ini untuk kebaikan Sehun. Ia sendiri sudah menyetujui semua ini.

 

Untuk lebih jelasnya, mari kembali ke kejadian lima hari yang lalu.

 

Suho hyung menghubungi Kris hyung, dui zhang, sekedar bertukar kabar mengenai masing-masing tim. EXO-M menuntaskan satu interview sementara EXO-K melaksanakan fan signing di departement store. Keduanya sama-sama melelahkan. Para member bergelimpangan ke kamar masing-masing. Saat itu, aku dan Sehun bermalas-malasan di samping Suho, mengganti-ganti saluran TV, mencari tontonan bagus.

 

“Kai...” panggil Suho hyung sambil menyodorkan ponselnya padaku. “Pegang sebentar, aku rasa aku lupa mematikan keran air”

 

Aku melengos menerima yang diminta. Kris hyung masih menunggu di seberang, kurasa sambil menonton pertandingan sepak bola. Yell-yell suporter terdengar sayup-sayup di belakang. Juga suara Luhan hyung, Xiu Min hyung, dan Chen hyung. Membicarakan sesuatu yang (sayangnya) dilakukan dalam bahasa Korea. Meski samar, aku dan Sehun dapat menangkap apa yang mereka bicarakan.

 

Suara Luhan hyung, positif dari logat Koreanya yang pas-pasan.

 

_...keuromyeon, menurut kalian untuk apa aku menggandeng Sehun, uh? Tentu saja aku member M yang paling populer di Korea..._

 

Yang terburuk.

 

Luhan yang tak tahu apa-apa, mempermainkan Sehun dengan begitu buruk. Apa ia tak tahu alasan Sehun meluluskan permintaan untuk menjadi couple Luhan dengan begitu sulit karena ada perasaan yang disempalkan di sana. Tak sama memainkan peran couple dengan atau tanpa perasaan. Baekhyun hyung dan Chanyeol hyung contohnya. Mereka bebas tebar interaksi BaekYeol di depan publik tanpa canggung karena itu 100% FAKE. Kebohongan publik, hanya bagian dari fan service.

 

Kalian pikir HunHan sama palsunya seperti BaekYeol? Salah besar. Sehun berbeda. Ia memiliki perasaan ‘itu’ pada Luhan hyung. Benar, perasaan ‘itu. Perasaan ‘itu’ membuat Sehun gundah bila tak mendengar kabar Luhan hyung barang sehari saja. Membuat wajah malaikatnya berpendar setiap kali melihat postingan fantaken ter-update Luhan hyung di fansite EXO. Sehun sangat berterimakasih pada siapa pun papparazi dadakan itu yang berjasa besar membagi kabar mengenai Luhan hyung padanya.

 

Sehun menyukai Luhan.

 

Sebagai satu-satunya orang yang tahu, aku tak bisa membiarkan Luhan hyung bertindak semena-mena. Setelah mengatasi shock akibat pernyataan provokatif Luhan hyung, aku menyodorkan rencana ini. Semacam reaksi tanggap agar semua ini tak menjadi lebih buruk.

 

Aku berhasil membujuk Sehun untuk bertukar nomor ponsel, sebagai filter seandainya Luhan hyung meminta sesuatu yang tak bisa ia tolak. Kemarin siang itu, di kafe, aku sudah menduga ada yang tak beres. Pembicaraan rahasia antar Luhan hyung dan Sehun bisa jadi berakhir berat sebelah. Maka aku berinisiatif menggantikan tempat Sehun dan menjadi emosional.

 

Bagaimana tidak, Luhan hyung sama sekali tak merasa bersalah atas apa yang ia lakukan pada Sehun. Ia lebih mengkhawatirkan kepopulerannya dibandingkan utuhnya perasaan Sehun. Sialan. Malaikat berwujud manusia di depan kamera itu, melakukan sesuatu yang sangat kejam. Pada Sehun. Pada _sahabatku_.

 

Mulai detik ini, aku tak akan membiarkannya leluasa bergerak. Terutama setelah hari ini, Luhan hyung sepertinya memiliki rencana licik yang dijalankan bersama Xiu Min hyung. Apapun itu, mereka membuat Sehun terlihat gusar sepanjang acara rekaman. Tentu saja tak sampai menangis apalagi mengunci pintu seperti anak perempuan. Semua itu karanganku agar Xiu Min hyung sadar, ia telah berada di pihak yang salah.

 

Tapi... rencana apa sebenarnya yang mereka jalankan itu?

 

Ah, aku tak bisa berpikir dengan perut keroncongan...

 

Anyway, sejujurnya aku ingin disebut Robin Hood. Pembela kebenaran dengan cara yang salah.

 

Dan aku benar-benar kelaparan.

 

Kyungsoo hyung, bangun sekarang juga...

 

 


	12. -12-

 

 

Sehun menghentikan pergerakan jarinya di balok-balok keyboard laptop. Sambil menahan napas, ia menegok ke arah tempat tidur Suho. Leader EXO itu bergerak gusar, berusaha membebaskan diri dari belitan selimut. Tampaknya temperatur ruangan membuatnya berkeringat. Sehun mengambil remote AC dan menurunkan suhu lima derajat lebih rendah agar Suho kembali tidur nyenyak.

 

Sehun kembali ke tempat tidurnya, menyelimuti diri dengan selimut agar cahaya dari layar laptopnya tak menganggu Suho. Ia akan menyelesaikan beberapa hal lagi sebelum pergi tidur di sisa waktu menjelang pagi hari yang tersisa kurang lebih dari empat jam lagi.

 

Telunjuk Sehun menggerakkan kursor ke sudut halaman, menekan tombol upload. Jendela kecil muncul, mempertanyakan letak sumber unggahan berada. Sehun mengarahkannya ke folder ponselnya yang sudah terhubung dengan via USB mode. Dibloknya beberapa foto yang sudah ia cermati baik-baik kapabilitasnya. Kira-kira ada 21 foto keseluruhan. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat sampai proses mengunggah selesai keseluruhannya, Sehun dibawa kembali ke halaman muka, memperlihatkan kotak-kotak kecil gambar yang dapat di-klik untuk memperbesar objek.

 

Sehun menarik napas panjang dan mengklik icon log out. Laptopnya dibiarkan hibernate, sementara ia pergi tidur.

 

Besok pagi ledakan mungkin akan tercipta. Mari lihat seberapa luas jangkauannya.

 

Sebelum memejamkan mata, Sehun menggumamkan nama Luhan.

 

 


	13. -13-

 

 

 

“WHOA!!!” teriakan Baekhyun nyaris memekakkan gendang telinga Chanyeol yang menempelkan dagunya di bahu vokalis utama EXO-K tersebut, sambil memperhatikan pemandangan di luar. Pada kerumunan fans yang menanti member keluar dari van untuk menghadiri fan signing, menunggu aba-aba kru acara sekaligus kedatangan EXO-M. Berpuluh-puluh orang menyemut di sekitar mobil, menanti dengan sabar, sama sekali tak tahu bahwa gerak-gerik mereka sudah dipantau sejak tadi oleh para member dari balik kaca berlapis film tak tembus pandang.

 

Teriakan Baekhyun barusan ditujukan pada banner salah satu fans yang dibentangkan sepanjang setengah meter. Di atasnya tercetak dua wajah yang tak asing, full color. Couple paling populer di EXO, siapa lagi kalau bukan... BaekYeol? Tidak. Itu couple paling legendaris di EXO, HunHan.

 

Chanyeol menarik Sehun yang duduk di bangku tengah ke dekat jendela. “Sehun-ah, coba lihat. Itu di sana. Yang di sana. Banner HunHan!”

 

Sehun menelan ludah.

 

 _ADA_.

 

“Wah, dari mana mereka mendapatkan foto itu?” tanya Baekhyun. “Itu foto di ponselmu, kan? Yang diambil saat ulang tahun Luhan tahun lalu?”

 

“Mwajo!” teriak Chanyeol terperanjat. Foto itu, Sehun menempelkan sisi wajahnya pada Luhan yang berakting menggemaskan dengan menggembungkan pipinya yang berlepotan krim kue, bahkan tak berniat ditunjukkan pada member lain, menganggapnya sebuah barang berharga antar dua subjek terlibat. Baekhyun-lah yang lancang membuka foldernya atas nama ilmu pengetahuan (baca=keingintahuan), lalu memperlihatkan pada yang lain. Hari ini, fans memajangnya di salah satu banner secara blak-blakkan, mengekspos habis-habisan kedekatan Sehun dan Luhan.

 

HunHan dibangkitkan dari mati suri, usai kehebohan XiuHan.

 

“Apa terjadi sesuatu pada ponselmu?” tanya D.O dengan mimik khawatir. Lay kehilangan ponselnya di bandara dan keesokan harinya, video pra-debutnya yang menggemaskan beredar di dunia maya. “Kau kehilangan ponsel?”

 

Sehun menggeleng. “Ani...” jawab sang maknae tak yakin.

 

“Lalu kenapa mereka memiliki foto itu?” tanya Suho. “Kau... mempostingnya di web atau sejenisnya?”

 

Ah...

 

Sepuluh mata di dalam van menunggu jawaban Sehun atas tanggapan masuk akal Suho.

 

“Luhan...” sebut Kai, di samping Suho. Ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap para member dan mengulangi dugaannya. Foto yang sama juga dimiliki oleh Luhan. Bagaimana bila Luhan-lah yang mengunggah foto-foto interaksi intim itu ke internet?

 

“Benar...” kata Suho mengamini. “Bisa jadi Luhan hyung yang...”

 

“Aha! Ini pasti akal-akalan Luhan hyung agar HunHan hidup kembali. Bila berada di Korea, couplenya adalah Sehun, kan?” kata Baekhyun berteori dengan nada sekelas dosen filsafat. “Dari sisi mana pun, XiuHan kurang begitu menarik. Aku lebih suka HunHan couple, sama dengan banyak orang lainnya”

 

“Sejak kapan kau jadi fans mereka?” tanya Chanyeol, menyodok rusuk sang vokalis.

 

“Sejak prospek BaekYeol jadi suram karena Park Chanyeol terlalu hati-hati menjaga harga dirinya agar tak sering tampil di boy romance fanfiction BaekYeol”

 

“Mwo?”

 

D.O berdecak. “Sudah-sudah, hyung, jangan ribut sendiri!” Umma EXO-K beralih pada Sehun yang belum mengatakan sepatah kata pun mengenai keterlibatan Luhan. Harusnya Sehun sekarang menghubungi Luhan untuk mengonfirmasi hal ini, mengingat berapa protektifnya sang maknae menjaga foto itu dulu, bagai induk singa pada anaknya. “Sehun-ah, kau kelihatannya tak keberatan dengan ini semua?”

 

Sehun angkat bahu. Senyum lamat-lamat berkembang. “Ne, hyung, mungkin... dengan begini, HunHan akan mencapai posisinya yang semula. Suasananya akan hidup lagi hari ini”

 

Bagi Kai, itu adalah kata-kata yang terdengar paling tak masuk akal.

 

 

 


	14. -14-

 

 

Luhan memburu sosok Sehun setibanya di lokasi fan signing. Ruang ganti dipenuhi kru penyelenggara dan beberapa member EXO-K. Baekhyun sedang menebalkan eye liner dibantu D.O. Suho yang terlihat santai, menunjuk toilet sebagai tempat Sehun kemungkinan berada. Ke sanalah Luhan pergi, hanya untuk menemukan Chanyeol dan Kris sedang berlatih pelafalan rap ‘Two Moons’. Happy virus mengaku tak melihat Sehun sedari tadi, ikut memberitahu Luhan bahwa Kai juga hilang bersama Sehun.

 

Luhan berniat menghubungi nomor Sehun namun teringat percuma bila Kai yang akan menjawab di seberang sana. Berbelok di tangga, ia hampir bertabrakan dengan Lay dan Tao. Keduanya mengingatkan Luhan bahwa acara akan dimulai 15 menit ke depan.

 

Tak ada pilihan lain. Luhan menekan nomor Sehun dan berjudi.

 

“Hyung...” terdengar sahutan samar di seberang.

 

“Sehun? Sehun-ah, di mana kau?” tanya Luhan. Ia yakin sedang bicara dengan Oh Sehun, mengenalinya dari nada ucap ‘hyung’ yang memelas. “Sebentar lagi acara dimulai. Kembalilah segera sebe-”

 

“Hyung...” panggil Sehun memotong perkataan Luhan. “Hari ini, teruslah bersamaku sebagai HunHan...”

 

“Iye?”

 

“Mari kita mainkan HunHan dengan sungguh-sungguh hari ini. Selama fan signing, tetap berada di sampingku. Kita akan tunjukkan pada para fans, betapa nyatanya HunHan. Hari ini, lakukan hari ini... lupakan soal XiuHan, LuMin, atau apa pun itu. Hanya ada HunHan. Hanya ada HunHan yang-“

 

‘tuut’

 

Suara Sehun digantikan ketukan nada sambungan terputus. Jelas sekali bukan masalah sinyal atau gangguan sambungan.

 

Seseorang memutuskan sambungan begitu saja. Memotong kata-kata Sehun, permintaan dengan suara lembutnya mengenai keinginan untuk menghidupkan HunHan dan seseorang yang jelas tak menginginkan ini terjadi, merebut ponsel Sehun. Juga menolak panggilan yang sedang Luhan coba beberapa saat kemudian. Chen kemudian menghubungi Luhan, meminta ia kembali ke ruang ganti sekarang juga atau manajer hyung akan menarik urat leher sampai dahi.

 

Luhan akhirnya berpapasan dengan Sehun di pertigaan menuju ruang ganti. Bersama Kai.

 

“Sehun-ah...” panggil Luhan. Sang maknae hendak melafalkan nama Luhan balik namun manajer hyung lebih dulu datang, menyeret mereka bertiga ke ruang ganti. Lewat pandangan, Luhan coba mengorek apa yang terjadi barusan namun Sehun malah menundukkan kepala, seakan dagunya terpaku ke puncak dada.

 

Bergabung bersama EXO-K, member EXO-M menaiki podium yang sudah disiapkan. Meja sepanjang 10 meter diletakkan di atas sana. Para member menempati kursi dengan nama yang telah ditentukan di punggung kursi. Dimulai dari ujung, berturut-turut; Baekhyun, D.O, Chanyeol, Sehun, Kai, Suho, Luhan, Xiu Min, Tao, Kris, Lay, dan Chen.

 

Luhan melihat Sehun menduduki kursinya yang diapit Chanyeol dan Kai dengan patuh, masih menghindari pandangannya. Benak Luhan berkecamuk dua hal berikut. Duduk manis di tempatnya selama acara berlangsung dan diserang kebingungan yang berpotensi migrain atau menutaskan keingintahuannya dengan bangkit dan menarik Sehun pindah ke sampingnya.

 

Jelas, Luhan tak ingin didera migrain. Ia ingin tidur nyenyak setelah aktivitas melelahkan ini.

 

“Junmyun-ah, tolong bantu aku kali ini. Tukar tempat dengan Sehun...” kata Luhan.

 

 “Mwo?” reaksi Suho agak lambat.

 

Luhan melengos. Diberinya remasan tegas di bahu Suho. “Aku tak pernah meragukan kepemimpinanmu atau menganggapmu berada di bawah Kris seperti Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Kau adalah ultimate leader dari EXO, Suho sang penjaga (Suho/guardian). Sebagai seorang leader yang berdedikasi dan bertanggung jawab, demi kebaikan EXO, kuminta indah ke tempat Sehun sekarang juga”

 

Sang leader bergegas. “A-ara...” jawab Suho sambil membereskan clue card yang sedang ia hapalkan. Ia mencolek bahu Kai untuk memberinya jalan, memberitahu perubahan susunan posisi duduk. Sehun terlihat bingung atas perintah Suho untuk menempati bekas bangkunya, namun sang leader menariknya dengan segera. “Pikirkan ini untuk kebaikan EXO!” kata Suho sebelum kembali disibukkan dengan barisan kalimat yang harus ia sampaikan nanti.

 

Kai terlihat tak setuju. “Kau duduk di tempatku!” katanya sambil menarik lengan Sehun.

 

Luhan menarik lengan Sehun yang satunya. “Sehun duduk di sini. Kembali ke tempatmu, Kim Jongin!”

 

“Luhan hyung!” sergah Kai dengan kenaikan suara yang sontak menarik perhatian para member dan kru yang sedang mondar-mandir mempersiapkan venue. Untungnya fans belum diijinkan masuk sehingga keributan ini tak mencederai imej EXO. Ya, kebersamaan yang ditampilkan selama ini terancam oleh kekeraskepalaan Luhan hyung, pikir Kai. Mengapa ia tak mau mengerti peringatan setengah mengancam yang ia sampaikan waktu itu?

 

Menghidupkan HunHan hanya akan menyakiti Sehun. Perasaan- _nya_. Hati- _nya_.

 

Kris hanya perlu berdiri untuk dapat terlihat dari tempatnya. “Hei, kalian... ada apa ini?”

 

“Seperti yang kubilang, Sehun akan duduk di sini. Di sampingku” kata Luhan menegaskan.

 

Kai mendegus. “Itu tempat Suho hyung. Sehun akan-“

 

Sehun melepaskan diri dari Kai. Membuat member berjuluk dance machine itu menatapnya tak percaya. Bantuannya ditolak mentah-mentah. “Aku akan duduk di sini” kata Sehun, menyetujui proposal Luhan. Ia lalu memutar duduk, mempersiapkan diri di tempatnya yang baru. “Hyung, kau bisa melepasku sekarang...” katanya pada Luhan.

 

Luhan mengangguk, masih setengah tak percaya juga pada sikap Sehun terhadap Kai. Ia pikir Sehun akan lebih mendengarkan _sahabatnya_ tersebut dibandingkan dirinya. Atau, akan lebih masuk akal bila Sehun memberontak sedikit sampai masing-masing leader akan turun tangan melerai. Akan jauh lebih menegangkan. Yang ini terlalu mudah. Sehun menjatuhkan pilihan pada dirinya dengan mengabaikan perhatian Kai. Luhan jadi sedikit iba pada pemuda itu.

 

“Oh Sehun...” sebut Kai hampir tanpa nada.

 

Kalimat lanjutannya terpotong oleh aba-aba kru untuk memulai acara. Para fans yang sudah tak sabar, dipersilahkan masuk ke dalam hal dengan tertib. Para member langsung melambai dan menebar senyum menyambut kedatangan mereka. Masing-masing nama diteriakkan, termasuk nama couple, sesuai preferensi. HunHan terdengar dominan sejak Sehun terlihat berada di samping Luhan dan berinteraksi rapat.

 

Tidak, tidak. Sehun-lah yang memulai semua itu. Ia meletakkan lengannya di bahu Luhan, sementara fans bergelinjangan membidik mereka berdua. Di satu sisi, Luhan tak mengelak, inilah yang ia rindukan. Popularitas HunHan.

 

Popularitas _dirinya_.

 

Luhan melirik ke meja, ke arah jemari Sehun yang gemetar memegang miliknya.

 

“Ireohke...” kata Luhan, memindahkan tangannya ke atas tangan Sehun, disambut teriakan fans yang membahana. Sesuai keinginan Sehun, hari ini mereka akan memainkan HunHan dengan sungguh-sungguh.

 

Dari samping bahu Luhan, Xiu Min tersenyum. Semua sudah kembali seperti semula. Iya, kan?

 

Mungkin saja.

 

 

 


	15. -15-

 

 

flashback

 

Beberapa jam sebelumnya di dorm M..

 

Xiu Min menggeliat terbangun dari tidur, merasakan getaran di punggungnya. Ia berbalik dan menemukan ponsel tertindih di bawah tubuhnya semalaman. Nama Sehun terlihat di layar. Xiu Min masih ingat mengenai insiden tadi malam, mengira itu Kai, menahan diri tak mengangkat panggilan. Sambungan terputus, namun kembali bergetar beberapa saat kemudian.

 

“Ne?” sahut Xiu Min.

 

“Xiu Min hyung?”

 

Senang rasanya mendengar suara Sehun menyambutnya. Xiu Min memberdirikan tubuh, menyapa Tao lewat gerakan alis. Maknae EXO-M itu membalas dengan geraman sebelum kembali bergelung dalam selimut, masih tersisa 43 menit sebelum alarm dorm berbunyi. “Oh, Sehun-ah. Selamat pagi. Kena...”

 

“Hyung, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu” kata Sehun membuka percakapan. “Tapi pertama-tama, aku ingin mengatakan satu hal padamu. Aku tahu ini akan terdengar tak masuk akal atau bahkan gila. Setelah ini juga, pandangan hyung padaku mungkin akan berubah. Aku siap menerima semua itu, hyung. Aku siap dengan segala reaksi yang akan kau tunjukkan dan-“

 

Xiu Min tak sabar menunggu Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dan sepertinya ia tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan ini mengarah. “Sehun-ah, langsung saja pada apa yang ingin kau sampaikan...”

 

“Hyung, bila aku mengatakan... aku menyukai Luhan hyung... apa yang akan kau katakan?”

 

Bingo!

 

Xiu Min mengasingkan diri ke ruang laundry agar pembicaraannya tak dicuri dengar member lain. Setelah berdeham beberapa kali, ia menyambung. “Aku... memilih bertanya padamu. Apa yang kau cari dari pengakuan ini? Perasaan itu, mungkin sudah kau pendam sejak lama. Sebelum kita dikumpulkan dalam EXO, jauh sebelum kita debut. Bila selama itu kau bisa menahan diri, mengapa kini kau memilih membuka diri? Apa yang berbeda dari menyukai Luhan sekarang dan Luhan dahulu?”

 

Terdengar tarikan napas dalam di seberang. Sehun mencerna kata-kata Xiu Min dan menjawab dengan suara lirih, “Saat itu, aku masih anak kecil yang mencari arah. Luhan hyung datang dan menunjukkan satu arah padaku. Semakin lama, aku rasa aku telah memilih arah yang kuinginkan. Tapi, aku merasa pintu keluarnya menjauh. Sesuatu seperti menahanku berjalan di tempat” Sehun menarik napas dalam lagi. “Aku ingin kembali berjalan ke sana, hyung, dan aku perlu beberapa bantuan”

 

“Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu kalau begitu?”

 

Beberapa menit kemudian, Xiu Min mengetuk kamar Luhan – Lay, sambil membawa laptopnya. Erangan berat di dalam, menunjukkan kedua penghuni kamar belum bebas dari kantuk dan saling menunggu satu sama lain untuk membukakan pintu. Xiu Min menggedor pintu dengan lebih giat, memaksa seseorang untuk akhirnya melangkah untuk menyambutnya.

 

Itu Luhan yang menguap lebar. “Bao zhi?”

 

Xiu Min menarik Luhan keluar kamar. “Buka matamu! Kau harus lihat ini...”

 

Mengerjap-kerjap suntuk, Luhan memfokuskan pandangan ke layar laptop dan terbelalak. Di depannya kini tersaji pemandangan foto dirinya bersama Sehun. Foto ini, pertunjukkan HunHan yang memamerkan kedekatan mereka. Diambil di hari ulang tahun dirinya tahun lalu, saat secara resmi HunHan diperkenalkan pada para member. Couple kedua EXO yang tercipta setelah BaekYeol.

 

Terdapat ratusan komentar yang sudah dikumpulkan. Tiga komentar teratas menyebut :

 

 

“HunHan is [OFFICIALLY] REAL <3”

“Oppa so cute together. I’m dying for their adorable skinship. I want more!!!!”

“Kiss Sehun oppa for me, Lu oppa! {^///////^}”

 

 

Luhan tak dapat menahan tawa. Apa ini semua?

 

“HunHan meminta dikembalikan ke tempatnya semula” kata Xiu Min dengan suara seorang ayah menasihati anak nakalnya. Minta didengarkan dan diresapi setiap katanya. “Mari kita akhiri sandiwara XiuHan, LuMin, atau apapun itu. Semua menginginkan HunHan maka kau harus mengabulkannya” Ditepuknya bahu Luhan lembut. “Kurasa aku tak perlu menjelaskan kenapa aku bersikeras. Kau pasti sudah mengetahui perasaan bocah ini padamu, kan?”

 

 

 


	16. -END-

 

 

flashback

 

Beberapa menit setelah EXO-K turun dari van..

 

Kai menarik Sehun memisah dari samping D.O. usai noona cordi menyelesaikan tatanan rambutnya. Ada hal penting yang harus ia bicarakan, sebutnya pada Suho yang memperingatkan bahwa semua member harus berkumpul untuk pengarahan. Seluk beluk gedung terlalu asing hingga Kai memutuskan membawa Sehun ke tangga emergency. Seandainya nanti Luhan dan member EXO-M muncul seperti waktu itu, Kai bersedia mencekik dirinya sendiri.

 

“Hyung, berhenti menarik-narikku seperti anjing peliharaan!” protes Sehun.

 

Kai memberikan yang diminta. Saking tergesa-gesanya, pegangannya barusan memerahkan pergelangan tangan Sehun. Bibirnya ingin mengucapkan permintaan maaf, namun ia akan menyimpannya lain kali. Keingintahuannya mendesak kesabaran Kai. Ia langsung bertanya mengenai apa yang dilihatnya tadi di bawah, perihal keberadaan foto pribadi Sehun dan Luhan di antara banner bawaan penonton.

 

Seseorang sudah membawa- _nya_ keluar. Satu di antara Sehun atau Luhan.

 

Entah mengapa kecurigaan Kai lebih mengarah pada orang di hadapannya, meski di van tadi ia menyebut nama ‘Luhan’ sebagai tersangkanya.

 

“Apa yang coba kau lakukan?” tanya Kai, menolak berbasa-basi. “Pesan tersembunyi untuk Luhan hyung? Kau...” Kai menarik tangannya yang bersiap jadi alat tunjuk ke wajah Sehun. Tak ingin terlihat arogan. “Kau ingin meminta HunHan dihidupkan kembali?”

 

“Itu yang fans...”

 

“Itu yang kau INGINKAN!” teriak Kai. Ia memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Sehun karena merasa malu sendiri atas tindakannya barusan. Kenapa ia harus begitu emosi menanggapi ini? Jelas saja, Kai tahu bahwa dampak dari tingginya ekspektasi fans atas HunHan, akan semakin menyakiti Sehun. Luhan jelas tak mengembalikan apa yang Sehun minta. Jawabannya akan perasaan sang maknae sebagai seorang pria, bukan sebagai Luhan EXO yang akan berinteraksi intim sebagai bagian dari fan service.

 

Fan service yang ditawarkan Luhan adalah kepalsuan dan melihat semua kepalsuan itu saat Sehun begitu mengharapkan dan menghargainya sebagai bentuk pelampiasan kasih sayang adalah menyakitkan bagi Kai. Kai tak ingin Sehun dimanfaatkan demi meningkatnya kepopuleran HunHan. Perasaan tak dapat dibeli di supermarket terlengkap mana pun atau diobati di rumah sakit dan dokter terhandal di mana pun.

 

Kenapa Sehun tak mengerti pengertian sesederhana ini?

 

“Ne, aku memang mengharapkannya” kata Sehun di belakang Kai. Dengan penuh ketidakpercayaan, Kai melihat kembali pada Sehun, memintanya mengulangi kalimat barusan sekali lagi. Dan Sehun mengabulkannya. Ia menjawab lagi, “Aku mengharapkannya, hyung. Aku mengharapkan HunHan ada di kehidupan nyata”

 

“Tapi kau tahu, Luhan hyung hanya akan menganggap ini sebagai bagian dari fan service. Trik kotor untuk meningkatkan popularitasnya! Demi Tuhan, dia memanfaatkanmu, Oh Sehun! Dia hanya menjadikanmu objek eksploitasi!” Kai memegang kedua bahu Sehun. “Tatap mataku dan katakan sekali lagi bila kau memang menginginkannya. Kau, dengan sadar mengijinkan Luhan hyung mempermainkan rasa sukamu dan membiarkan dirimu menanggung semua rasa sakit itu sendirian?”

 

Sehun meraih tangan Kai. “Hyung tahu apa itu rasa sakit bagiku? Itu adalah perasaan membenci apa yang kulihat, apa yang kudengar, dan yang kurasakan. Semua itu terjadi saat Luhan hyung bersama Xiu Min hyung memancing fans menciptakan XiuHan, LuMin, atau apa pun itu. Luhan hyung adalah milik HunHan, hyung. Milikku..”

 

Mulut Kai membuka tak percaya. “Oh Sehun, neo... jadi benar-benar dirimu yang menyebarkan foto itu?”

 

Sehun mengangguk. Menjelaskan dengan gamblang gerilya yang dilakukannya kemarin malam. Meminjam akun sepupunya yang menjadi admin blog penggila Luhan, Sehun mengupload gambar-gambar itu. Pose paling intim HunHan yang dijamin 100% asli, bukan rekayasa kecanggihan teknologi. Menyisipkan pesan tersembuyi, tepat seperti yang Kai tuduhkan, tak lain agar antusiasme fans akan HunHan kembali bergelora.

 

HunHan kembali merengkuh kejayaannya.

 

“Aku tak mempermasalahkan apa yang kami lakukan di depan fans. Saat semua orang menganggap itu fan service, aku...”

 

Kai menyentak bahu Sehun. “Kau bukan anjing peliharaan! Kau manusia! Kau memiliki hati dan-“

 

“Hyung pernah bilang, selama kau menyukai sesuatu, lakukan itu dengan sepenuh hati..”

 

“Jangan gunakan motto hidupku dalam hal ini! Itu dua hal yang berbeda!”

 

“Jongin hyung, dengarkan aku...”

 

“Kau yang dengarkan aku! Hentikan semua tindakan bodohmu ini dan-“ 

 

“Aish, hyung, sudahlah!” teriak Sehun mengakhiri perang kata ini. Tepatnya membungkam Kai, yang tak pernah mengira sang maknae akan berteriak balik padanya. Hilang sudah paras kekanakan di wajahnya, digantikan keseriusan setingkat D.O saat meneriaki member EXO-K yang meletakkan barang sembarangan.

 

Tentu saja, Sehun akan mengenyampingkan segala bentuk aegyo bila sedang membicarakan segala sesuatu mengenai Luhan. Itu berkaitan dengan masa depannya, masa depan EXO, dan masa depan semua orang yang terlibat. Bayangkan chaos apa yang terjadi saat perasaan Sehun terendus publik. Menjadi gay bukan pilihan terbuka di belahan dunia Asia dan menjadi salah satu di antaranya akan jadi bumerang mematikan. Bukan hanya karier seumur jagung Sehun sendiri tapi juga EXO, SME, berikut sejarah permusikan Korea akan tercela.

 

Sang maknae menyadari kelancangannya pada sang hyung-lebih-tua-3-bulan dan minta maaf.

 

Kai tertawa kecil. “Aku yang harus minta maaf karena sudah menganggumu dengan kekhawatiran bodohku ini. Apa aku menganggumu, Oh Sehun? Apa aku bersikap tak tahu diri? Tak tahu posisi? Katakan itu padaku dan aku akan mundur bersama semua perhatianku...”

 

“Hyung...”

 

“Benar, kan? Kau mengenyampingkan peranku demi Luhan hyung. Kau berhenti mendengarkan kata-kataku. Kau berubah, Oh Sehun! Matamu sudah dibutakan oleh perasaan bertepuk sebelah tanganmu itu dan menjadi bodoh karenanya. Ingat, jangan pernah datangi aku dan menyatakan penyesalanmu setelah hari ini. Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, tahu?!”

 

Dering ponsel Kai memecah kepelikan situasi. Kai menarik benda itu gusar dari kantung celananya.

 

Luhan memanggil.

 

“Berikan padaku...” kata Sehun.

 

Kai melengos dan memberikannya pada Sehun. “Jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang bodoh...”

 

Sehun tak menjawab, menekan tombol terima. “Hyung...”

 

Luhan menjawab di seberang, sedikit terlalu antusias. Terdengar senang mendapati Sehun-lah yang menyahut. Ia menanyakan di mana Sehun berada, mengatakan acara akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Sehun menggigit bibirnya dan memotong perkataan Luhan. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. “Hyung, hari ini, teruslah bersamaku sebagai HunHan...”

 

“Iye?”

 

Ucapan terkejut itu milik Luhan. Milik Kai disampaikan lewat matanya yang membelalak.

 

“Mari kita mainkan HunHan dengan sungguh-sungguh hari ini” kata Sehun sambil terus menatap lurus pada Kai, tanpa terputus sebuah kedipan atau gerakan bola mata. “Selama fan signing, tetap berada di sampingku. Kita akan tunjukkan pada para fans, betapa nyatanya HunHan. Hari ini, lakukan hari ini... lupakan soal XiuHan, LuMin, atau apa pun itu. Hanya ada HunHan. Hanya ada HunHan yang-“

 

Kai memutuskan sambungan, sebelum mencengkram lengan Sehun. “Apa-apaan kau?” desisnya.

 

“Aku mau HunHan” kata Sehun, masih belum berkedip atau mengalihkan pandangan dari Kai. Suaranya terdengar mantap, jauh dari Oh Sehun yang berbicara di televisi. Yang menjawab pertanyaan MC sambil terkekeh tanpa sebab. “Selama itu Luhan hyung...” Sehun menyambung, “Aku tak akan mempermasalahkan apa yang ia perbuat padaku. Memperalatku, mempermainkanku, memanfaatkanku... atau apapun istilahnya. Katakan aku bodoh dan juga naif tapi aku menyukainya. Cinta itu tak buta, hyung, tapi benar... membutakan rasionalitas* dan, maaf, aku harus keras kepala soal itu”

 

*) dikutip dari Mario Teguh (salam zuper~)

 

 

 

**TAMAT**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep, semoga 16 halaman tidak terlalu kepanjangan..  
> terima kasih sudah menyediakan waktu untuk baca dan lainnya..

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading..


End file.
